User blog:MrLuk2000/Blazblue Cosmology
Cosmology, Ability Explanations and Justifications This section will explain important and powerful abilities, events and classifications of the BlazBlue Verse. 'Phenomenon Intervention' One of the main plot point of the BlazBlue series: Phenomenon Intervention, or Intervention as called by others. While this power is wielded by a limited number of people it gives the users supernatural and god-like abilities. The main use of Intervention is the ability to erase and overwrite an event or occurrence and replace it with one of infinite possibilities. This allows the the user to pick and choose whichever future they desire. PheInt1.jpg PheInt2.jpg PheInt3.jpg PheInt4.jpg PheInt5.jpg PheInt6.jpg PheInt7.jpg PheInt8.jpg PheInt9.jpg PheInt10.jpg PheInt12.jpg Furthermore, there exists major phenomenon and minor phenomenon. Most characters usually participate in altering minor phenomenon as major phenomenon takes a lot of energy. In the case of the Takamagahara System, it can only intervene upon major phenomenon. This allows it to switch occurrences or create a time loop. PheInt11.jpg PheInt13.jpg PheInt14.jpg However, when it comes to the Master Unit: Amaterasu, it can intervene on both major and minor phenomenon. This ability is what grants it the title as the "true god" of the BlazBlue franchise. PheInt15.jpg In the case of Noel Vermillion (who is the "same person" as the Master Unit), it is stated that she is the source of all phenomenon and that her will shapes all events in the world. Noel_Phenomenon_1.jpg Noel_Phenomenon_2.jpg Observation refers to a user who creates Phenomenon Interferences by acknowledging what they see. Noel is the one who maintains the world through "Observation" and if the world loses its Observers, it would disappear. Observation_12.jpg Observation_13.png Observation_14.png Observation_1.jpg Observation_3.jpg Observation_2.jpg Observation_4.jpg Observation can also be used to make people or things no longer exist due to no longer being Observed or it can maintain their existence by acknowledging them. The latter is shown when Platinum was being erased from existence, Jin was able to acknowledge her existence by using the Power of Order. Observation_5.jpg Observation_6.jpg Users of Observation are even able to observe themselves in order to maintain their existence, in the case of Terumi, or be able to "deny" their existence, in the case of Noel. Observation_7.jpg Observation_8.jpg Observation_9.jpg Observation_10.jpg Observation_11.jpg Intervention has been shown to be able to alter information/data and rewrite memories. This is shown when Relius overwrote the data of Rachel's castle with that of the Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi. This is further backed up by the Master Unit changing pre-existing data and rewriting memories. PheInt_16.jpg PheInt_17.jpg PheInt_18.jpg PheInt_Rewrite_Memories.png PheInt19.jpg It also has been shown to be able to affect Quantum Superposition and Wave functions. When Kokonoe was observing Hakumen, it was stated that Observation was able to collapse the wave function of his prison and manipulate his Quantum Superposition. This effectively is a combination of the Schrödinger's cat thought experiment and the many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics. Hakubabble_1.png Hakubabble_2.png Hakubabble_3.png Hakubabble_4.png Hakubabble_5.png Hakubabble_6.png Hakubabble_7.png Part of the process of Kokonoe Observing Hakumen was her having to distort his causal pathways. This is a quite clear-cut example of Observation manipulating causality. Kokonoe_Causality_1.png Kokonoe_Causality_2.png Kokonoe_Causality_3.png 'Life Link' Life link is an ability which allows specific beings to share one life. Both parties must die simultaneously in order for both of them to die. If this does not happen, the people involved in the life link will simply revive. This is due to "Observation" not being able recognize their death. While a person with Life Link is revived after death, the said person will enter a state between life and death, hence the two should be killed simultaneously. LifeLinkBB.png Life_Link1.png Noel Vermillion and Hazama have a Life Link. Noel_and_Hazama_Lifelink.jpg Ragna the Bloodedge and Nu-13 have a Life Link. Nu-13_and_Ragna_Lifelink.jpg Hades Izanami and Master Unit: Amaterasu have a Life Link. Izanami_Lifelink_1.jpg Hades Izanami also has a Link with Noel Vermillion Izanami_Lifelink_7.jpg Izanami_Lifelink_2.jpg Izanami_Lifelink_3.jpg Izanami_Lifelink_4.jpg Izanami_Lifelink_5.jpg Izanami_Lifelink_6.jpg Naoto Kurogane also has a life link with Rachel Alucard Rachel_and_Naoto_lifelink.jpg 'Izanami Abstraction' Izanami is stated to be death itself. She will remain in the world indefinitely because of this. This is further backed up by her being unaffected by the Immortal Breaker which is able to implant "death" into the mind of the victim. Izanami_death_1.png Izanami_death_2.png Izanami_death_3.png Izanami_death_4.png Izanami_death_5.png Izanami_death_6.png We are shown that Izanami manifests herself through vessels/avatars. This further supports the fact that she is a Type 1 Abstract. Izanami_Abstract_Existance_1.jpg Izanami_Abstract_Existance_2.jpg Izanami_Abstract_Existance_3.jpg We also see that she can manipulate the undead throughout her fighting style and in the story mode. Cosmology In BB, there exists many different universes and dimensions that will be explained below. Let's get right into this 'Boundary' The Boundary is described as an alternate universe that holds infinite information and memories dating back from the beginning of time. Souls of the dead return to the Boundary and it is such a notable place, many believe it to be where the "gods" reside. Boundary_Parallel_Universe.jpg Boundary_contains_memories.jpg Boundary_contains_all_info.png Boundary_Returns_Souls.jpg The Boundary is also said to connect all dimensions in the BlazBlue universe. Furthermore, it was even shown to be able to connect Litchi to her "possible selves" in different timelines. Boundary_connects_Dimensions.jpg Boindary_connects_Dimensions_2.jpg Boundary_Connects_Possibilities.jpg The Boundary also holds endless mounts of seithr and seither is a very poisonous substance that even caused the season winter to "malfunction". Not only this, but high concentrations of Seither have caused people and animals to go insane. Boundary_Has_endless_Seithr.png Seithr_1.jpg Seithr_2.png Seithr_3.jpg The Boundary has shown to eat away at the memories of those who come into contact with it, which is the case for Arakune. Boundary_consumes_Memories.jpg Rachel has said that crossing into the Boundary puts strain on the body and soul. As a result, Rachel has to put a charm on Ragna to make sure that he did not succumb to the effects of the Boundary. Boundary_Body_and_soul.jpg Rachel has also stated that one's conscience is "snuffed out" in the Boundary. This is further supported by Roy stating that Litchi's mind should have collapsed if he wasn't there. Boundary_Mind.jpg Boundary_Mind_2.jpg Kokonoe states that it corrodes things that come into contact with it. Boundary_Corrosion.jpg 'The Edge' The Edge is the space between the Boundary and the universe. In order to reach the Boundary, you have to pass through the Edge. Additionally, it erases the existence of those who come into contact with it. Edge_Desc.jpg Ever since the end of the Dark War 90 years ago, Hakumen has been trapped in the Edge, where absolutely nothing, not even time, can exist. Being in there for a few hours would drive someone insane, and yet Hakumen has been there, completely unyielding, for nearly a century. Hakumen_Boundary_1.png Hakumen_Boundary_2.png Hakumen_Boundary_3.png Hakumen_Boundary_4.png Hakumen_Boundary_5.png 'The Embryo' The Embryo is described by Kokonoe as a world that is "warped and messed up" and was created by Izanami/Noel. Furthermore, it hindered Kokonoe in searching for Lambda's signal and it cut out Bullet's transmission. Technology_Embryo.jpg As for the size of the Embryo, it is described by Rachel as a mirror of the world that reflects multiple possibilities. Furthermore, it was created from the remainder of the previous world. This proves that the Embryo should be equal in size to the main world. Embryo_mirrors_worlds_and_possibilities_1.png Embryo_mirrors_worlds_and_possibilities_2.jpg Embryos_mirror_worlds_and_possibilities_3.png The Embryo is a world in which you need a strong soul in order to maintain your existence and has shown to be able to erase several people's memories. Surviving_the_embryo_requires_a_strong_soul.jpg The Embryo has the ability to cast illusions on those inside of it. However, these illusions are not standard illusions but illusions that are based on the desires of the person it is casted on. Embryo_Illusions.jpg Embryo_Illusions_2.jpg The Embryo is a world that can also repair and fix itself. This makes it hard for those trapped there to escape. Embryos_change_the_landscape_1.png Embryos_change_the_landscape_2.png Embryos_change_the_landscape_3.jpg Embryos_change_the_landscape_4.jpg Information and data in the Embryo is warped and messed on a personal level. Due to this, Kokonoe had a hard time tracking Hibiki. Embryo_info_hax.jpg The Embryo is stated to be able to turn people into seither and absorb them. This is further shown when the Embryo had absorbed the information of the the "world". Embryo_returns_everything_to_seithr.jpg When the Embryo was activated, all of the possibilities were either absorbed or erased. This proves that the Embryo can absorb or destroy infinite amount of possibilities. This is further cemented by destruction of Es and Naoto's possibilities. Embryo_erases_all_possibilities_1.png Embryo_erases_all_possibilities_2.png Embryo_erases_all_possibilities_3.png 'Infinite Worlds/Universes' I'll explain this part in great detail: Rachel has stated multiple times that infinite possibilities exist. These possibilities already exist as worlds as I will point out below. And for those that don't think that the possibilities would equate to timelines or realities, Hakumen has stated multiple times that he came from a completely different timeline where Noel didn't exist, and the entirety of Makoto's story is her falling into the boundary and being sent to an alternate reality where Noel does not exist. Even in the description on what Phenomenon Intervention does explicitly states on how there's different possibilities that can occur based on a single event. With that out of the way, let's get started. Firstly, in Litchi's story, it was stated that the Boundary was able to connect her to her "other selves" in these possibilities. This directly proves that these "possibilities" interact like they already exist. Secondly, the Azure is stated to be the foundation of existence and all of its possible outcomes. This heavily implies that the Azure maintains these possible worlds. Thirdly, through the Embryo, one can travel to these possible worlds. This explicitly proves that these worlds act as alternate universes that can be directly interacted with and travelled to. Furthermore, after the other worlds/possibilities were destroyed, the only "possibility/world" left was the main universe. Fourthly, there are infinite Embryos and the Master Unit was able to fuse them into one. This is a blatant showing of infinite worlds. Infinite_worlds_1.jpg Infinite_worlds_2.jpg Infinite_worlds_3.jpg Infinite_worlds_4.jpg 'Azure Horizon' The Azure Horizon, or the Azure Boundary, is a world which was created by the Azure and where those who are chosen by the Azure go in order to obtain the "True Azure". Not much is known about this place other than this. Azure_Horizon.png Terminology 'Calamity Trigger' The Calamity Trigger, also known as the "Successor of the Azure", is referring to the successor who inherited the Eye of the Azure. The Calamity Trigger is the only one who can see Amaterasu. No one is capable of doing this feat other than the successor in the BlazBlue universe, not Terumi, not Izanami, not the Embryo, not Takamagahara. Calamity Trigger has the Power of the Eye, which gives them ability to observe and intervene to a phenomena at the scale of Master Unit. Note that only Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field can be Calamity Triggers, as Calamity Trigger is the perfected Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field. The Calamity Trigger in the BlazBlue world is Noel Vermillion. Nu-13 also became Calamity Trigger for short period of time in Chronophantasma when she gained the powers of the eye from Noel. 'Continuum Shift' A massive phenomenon created by Noel Vermillion. The split moment when she hated the world during the climax of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Noel unconsciously activated Power of the Eye. This caused all of the possibilities to be scattershot and mixed, causing people to see other versions of themselves, nullifies any kind of precognition due to the unpredictability of the events, and most importantly, gave Takamagahara System a chance to get closer to Azure. Takamagahara System began "shifting" to different possibilities, one after another. Each shift became the canon universe, then when something or someone appeared that didn't favored them, or can't get close to Azure anymore by the current possibility, they instantly moved on the next. This event was ended by Izanami by gaining control of Takamagahara. The_Continuum_Shift.png 'Chronophantasma' There are two types of Chronophantasma: 'The One Who Should Not Exist' Referring to Celica A. Mercury. This type of Chronophantasma should not exist in the current time period, and due to this, they are impossible to be an observational target or be subject of Phenomenon Intervention. They are invisible by the Observers, even by Master Unit or Takamagahara System. The effects of Chronophantasma also pass on to those who involved with them deeply. Those_Who_Should_Not_Exist.png 'Phantom of Time' Referring to Rachel Alucard and Noel Vermillion. This type of Chronophantasma isn't affected by Phenomenon Intervention by unknown reasons, and is also known for having a different future from what they should have. The_Phantoms_of_Time.png 'Central Fiction' Refers to Ragna the Bloodedge. Central Fiction is the dream of the Master Unit. The entire world is constructed for Central Fiction and Central Fiction alone, and when Central Fiction dies, the world disappears completely, recreating it anew. Central_Fiction_1.png Central_Fiction_2.png Central_Fiction_3.jpg 'The Azure' The Azure is the foundation of the BlazBlue universe. It is the foundation of the timeline and all of its possibilities and as long as Azure exists, the world remains intact. Azure also weaves and stitch the fate of the world itself. All the souls who died will return to the Azure, and it is the necessary step of the Doomsday event. The Azure is the power source of various God tiers of BlazBlue series, including the Embryo, Amaterasu Noel and True BlazBlue Ragna. It is classified as the strongest source of power in the verse, as Terumi tried to obtain Azure to destroy Amaterasu and everything in the world. Any user who is in possession of Azure can destroy and recreate world to the user's image. This is proven by statements of Terumi, Izanami, and Relius, and further backed up by the sacrifice of Ragna. Azure can be obtained and used by one weapon: BlazBlue. 'Seithr' Seithr is the power source of Ars Magus and substance that covers the entire planet. Humanity was unaware of the existence until the appearance of the Black Beast, whose body is entirely made of seithr, and when it died, the corpse spread the substance across the planet. Ars Magus is activated by drawing seithr from the surroundings. Seithr is very poisonous, as one single breath is enough to cause a person to collapse, though in very small doses, seithr can be helpful, like neutralizing other poison and radiation. Seithr was once compared to Alkaline, as in very small doses, they are harmless but when the doses are too much, the substance will certainly kill a person. Despite this, seithr is shown to give life in some instances, as one breath of seithr gave a watermelon seed a life and sentience. Seithr can lead to addiction and deterioration according to Litchi. Seithr can decrease power as well, as seithr snow decreased Squadron Zero's capabilities. It is believed by scientists that any living can be broken down to seithr. In fact, it's already likely proven, due to Litchi's Fluid Magic Element Theory, Soul Eater and Phase 6 Unions' breakdown of body to seithr elements and the effects of Doomsday to the bodies of the living. Seithr.png 'Cauldron' A Cauldron is a place where the current world and Boundary is connected. It has same properties and abilities as Boundary. A Cauldron is alive and has sentience, even having heartbeat. While a Cauldron can be destroyed, it can't be killed, though it is possible to kill a Cauldron with Azure Grimoire. This is the place where Prime Fields are smelted. This is also the true identity of both the Azure Grimoire and the Black Beast. It's described that Azure Grimoire is in fact a portable Cauldron coming from the Black Beast and the Black Beast is basically a Cauldron with legs. The_Cauldron.png 'Azure Grimoire' The Grimoire wielded by Ragna the Bloodedge and Hazama. The Azure Grimoire is an inferior imitation of the real BlazBlue. The so-called "Strongest Grimoire", the wielder of this weapon is feared by many. The Grimoire gives the user ability to absorb souls to replenish their health, either by aura or contact. Grimoire can absorb objects and dreams as well, as seen with Ragna's Azure Grimoire. It also has nullification mechanism, as seen with Hazama's Azure Grimoire. It has no fixed form and appeared as high density of seithr. It can create limitless amount of seithr like the Black Beast. The further usage of the Azure Grimoire will lead to becoming the Black Beast, though this isn't much of a problem for Hazama. The Azure Grimoire, like Nox Nyctores and Magic, scars soul beyond recovery, even by large scale Phenomenon Intervention, as shown when Ragna's wounds did not heal, even by combined efforts of Takamagahara System and Izanami. Continuous usage of it will corrode other phenomenons. Lastly, with enough control, the user is capable of erasing the opponent from existence, regardless if the opponent resists the erasure of the multiverse or regenerate after erased from the timeline. This is shown at Ragna's fight against Terumi, when he permanently erased him in Azure Horizon to get the BlazBlue. Azure_Grimoire_1.png Azure_Grimoire_2.jpg 'IDEA Engine' A weapon wielded by Ragna the Bloodedge, TR-0009 Tager, Celica A. Mercury and Lambda-11. An IDEA Engine is an imitation of Nox Nyctores with few differences. One of it is that it is powered by nuclear energy, unlike Nox Nyctores which is powered by souls. An IDEA Engine also has much more unstable resistance to Phenomenon Intervention, unlike Nox Nyctores which has lot more stable resistance. With the IDEA Engine, Ragna was able to surpass Terumi-Hazama. It messed with Azure Grimoire's mechanism when absorbed. It also has "noise canceller", which nullifies the effects of Celica's Power of Order and Kushinada's Lynchpin to the user, blocking any attempt of nullification of Azure Grimoire in the process. An IDEA Engine can synchronize with opponent's abilities, such as Azrael's Enchant Dragunov, weakening the user's power greatly, as seen with Tager. Though the engine isn't developed to do this kind of work, so this doesn't last for long. Lastly, an IDEA Engine is shown to be capable of nullifying and reflecting certain effects. It's shown in Ragna's fight against Mu-12, when Ragna used the engine to nullify the Mu's smelting process. It is also used by Ragna to reflect Izanami's absorption to Noel, giving Noel chance to completely absorb her in the process. IDEA_Engine.jpg 'Nox Nyctores' Nox Nyctores Causality Weapons are 11 weapons smelt based off of Sankishin and Sealed Weapon: Izayoi. They are the final stage of Magic Armaments and are basically Grimoire dressed as a weapon. Just like Magic and the Azure Grimoire, Nox Nyctores scars souls beyond recovery, even by large scale Phenomenon Intervention, as shown when Ragna's wounds did not heal, even by combined efforts of Takamagahara System and Izanami. There are burdens to the user when using Nox Nyctores, such as manipulation of user's emotions for order to make them numb. Sometimes, Nox Nyctores won't listen to the user at all, such as Jin's Yukianesa during Continuum Shift. Nox Nyctores also forces user to move automatically without any consent, Jin in his early days were victim of this, especially during Remix Heart. These weapons are made to combat the Black Beast and the core of these are the Black Beast itself. Compressed Black Beast is used as a catalyst for the weapon, using the spell Infinite Gravity. The Black Beast was then split into 9 parts, each to the different Nox Nyctores, except for 10th and 11th weapons. The weapons have pseudo-individuality, and thus, is able to observe itself. This is vital part of Nox Nyctores and to give weapons pseudo-individuality, they must have souls inside them. Examples of this are Tenjo Amanohokosaka to Rettenjo, Ada Clover to Nirvana and Trinity Glassfille to Muchorin. The stronger the self-observation is, the stronger the Nox Nyctores will get. Nox_Nyctores_1.png Nox_Nyctores_2.png 'Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi' The very first Nox Nyctores, and originally the strongest one, this gigantic mass of seithr was originally the Legacy Weapon before it got a core of the Black Beast. Take-Mikazuchi has two inspirations: the Black Beast and Sealed Weapon Izayoi. In fact, its existence is very much similar to the Black Beast. The ability of this Nox Nyctores is simple: firing explosion of energy, powerful enough to see from the orbit. Capable of literally vaporizing Hierarchical Cities, which are hundreds of kilometres wide, instantly. Ibukido was literally turned into an ocean while Ikaruga was turned into desolate wasteland. Until Chronophantasma, Take-Mikazuchi was sealed within a satellite and sent to the orbit. Due to lack of seithr in outer space, it can only fire one time per four years but when landed on earth, it can fire whenever it wants and wherever it wants. At the end of Chronophantasma, Take-Mikazuchi was turned into the Embryo, absorbing the world and possibilities. It's still conscious, and now capable of Phenomenon Intervention. Nu-13 was then revealed that she absorbed Take-Mikazuchi, though how did she do it is unknown and certainly did not absorb Take-Mikazuchi in Embryo form. It was wielded by Hades: Izanami and the Novus Orbis Librarium. Gigant_Take-Mikazuchi_NN.png 'Murco Algesco: Yukianesa' Yukianesa is the second Nox Nyctores, looking like a traditional Japanese sword. One of the most stubborn Nox Nyctores, it gets the user to bad situations numerous times within the main campaign. The main ability of Yukianesa is to create and manipulate ice. It is capable of absorbing seithr and crystallize the molecules in the air. It also said to be able to erode life multiple times as well. It should be noted that Yukianesa's ice is colder than even absolute zero temperatures. It's shown to be actually colder than Kokonoe's cryogenic prison, which is so cold that it restricts the movement of atoms, as Jin freezed Azrael, the man who shrugged it off for two years, instantly to near death. It was previously wielded by Seven and possibly Celica A. Mercury, and currently wielded by Jin Kisaragi. Yukianesa_NN.png 'Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk' Bolverk is the third Nox Nyctores, appeared as shapeshifting guns, starting from two handguns, to a multi-barrel machine called Fenrir, a shotgun called Freyja, a rifle called Thor and a machine gun called Sleipner. It appears to the user out of nowhere for unknown reason and brainwash the user to protect him/her from pain or emotional damage. This can be used as a limiter to certain transformation or abilities, such as Noel's Mu-12 transformation. The main ability of Bolverk is creating blasts and shots that pierces through space, bypassing defenses and barriers. Bolverk does this by locking on to the desired location, firing it then creating an Ars Magus based blast regardless of walls or barriers. It was previously wielded by Three and currently wielded by Noel Vermillion. Bolverk_NN.png 'Deus Machina: Nirvana' The fourth Nox Nyctores, appeared as 195cm tall female automaton. This weapon wasn't Nox Nyctores at all, and was simply a guard and last resort for Nine. After the split of Take-Mikazuchi's core, it was planted within Nirvana and officially became Nox Nyctores. This Nox Nyctores is the most versatile out of all of the weapons. Capable of creating explosion of energy, time bombs, manipulating her own body, teleporting to short distances, nullifying abilities with her fingers, feed on bloodlust, induce madness even to the user and so on. Nirvana is also the most self-aware of all the weapons, even before getting Take-Mikazuchi's core. She is capable of protecting its user automatically without consent, has her own will to question, argue and even ignore with the user, and even giving order to user in order to get an upper hand to the fight or retreat. This weapon was previously wielded by Celica A. Mercury and currently wielded by Carl Clover, holding the soul of his sister, Ada. Nirvana_NN.png 'Mucro Somnio: Musashi' Musashi is the fifth Nox Nyctores, resembling pair of kodachis, stored in each end of sheath. Unlike other Nox Nyctores, this weapon is specifically made for a single person. This weapon's ability is plain and simple: it can cut even if the thing can't normally be cut, meaning each strike of the weapon ignores durability. It can even cut abilities such as Hazama's mindhax, nullifying its effects, as well as cutting through Space and Time. Musashi is currently wielded by Jubei. Musashi_NN.png 'Interfectum Malice: Okami' Okami is the sixth Nox Nyctores, appeared as nodachi. Okami is capable of nullifying abilities from certain radius from the blade, albeit this is not shown. Okami can also cut through dimensions to create portals to parallel timelines, giving the user ability to see through other versions of themselves in the process. The space cutting ability can also be used to create black hole-like bend in space that sucks any kind of attacks such as projectiles. It can also phase through objects such as its sheath. Okami was wielded by Hakumen and currently wielded by Tsubaki by the end of Central Fiction. Okami_NN.png 'Arma Reboare: Muchorin' Muchorin is the seventh Nox Nyctores, appeared as big wand that can shapeshift to any size and shape. This is specifically created to combat previous owner's poor offensive skills. Muchorin's main ability is to manipulate, incarnate, materialize and give form to matter. An excellent transmutation and creation weapon, it can even materialize inside opponent's mind and can warp reality to some extent. It can also shoot energy for unknown reason. It's also one of the two Nox Nyctores that can be used while the user is a literal soul. Muchorin can create special objects like Hihiirokane and even trap a non-corporeal opponent like Terumi to take a form, forcibly losing their ability to not get hit by normal means in the process. This weapon has special drawback however. It creates a memory loss to the user whenever it activates, though Platinum is seemingly immune to the effects. Muchorin is previously wielded by Trinity Glassfille and currently wielded by Platinum the Trinity. Muchorin_NN.png 'Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros' The eighth Nox Nyctores, appeared as two chains with black snake heads for each. It was originally wasn't a Nox Nyctores until the split of Take-Mikazuchi's core. Like Muchorin, Ouroboros can be used while the user is a soul. Ouroboros' main ability is to manipulate the mind, memory and emotion of the opponent, either by contact or just sight of the user. It is summoned from special portal and fire it wherever the user want. Ouroboros can also be used for trapping or sending opponent to boundary using said portal. Ouroboros' chain is said to be unending, making escape from the weapon very difficult. It's capable of mind shattering Murakumo Units, which are clones of Amaterasu and were built and born inside the boundary, a place filled with infinite memories and information, which means it can bypass 4-Dimensional mind hax resistances. Ouroboros was previously wielded by Yūki Terumi and Kazuma Kval and is currently wielded by Hazama and Yūki Terumi. Ouroboros_NN.png 'Phoenix: Rettenjo' The ninth Nox Nyctores, appeared as giant 55 inch nail. This weapon is produced secretly by Nine as fail-safe to other Nox Nyctores. A anti-Nox Nyctores weapon, this nail is capable of activating Kushinada's Lynchpin and as a result, capable of nullifying abilities on planetary scale. The user also get an ability to manipulate various nails, from sticky to explosive to poisonous and so on. Rettenjo was previously wielded by Trinity Glassfille, Tenjo Amanohokosaka and Bang Shishigami. Pheonix_Rettenjo_NN.png 'Lux Sanctus: Murakumo' The tenth Nox Nyctores, it is the only Nox Nyctores capable of creating without the Black Beast as a core. It's appeared as a giant sword but when activated, it turns into an armor and 8 swords surrounding the user. This weapon can only be wielded by Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Fields. Murakumo's abilities are versatile. It can connect to the Boundary in order to pull out limitless energy from the dimension, telekinetically move their swords, flight, summoning of swords and turrets, absorption that can work on illusions and even abstract entities, creating gravitational fields, teleportation even to other dimensions, firing energy, creating barriers, binding and knockout, distortion of space-time, analysis of certain lifeforms, clairvoyance to future, etc. Except for Lambda, all Murakumo are made by Hihiirokane, a special metal that can damage the soul and one of the only objects that can kill Terumi permanently. What's special about Murakumo is that it is also a anti-Sankishin weapon, created specifically to resist and counteract Tsukuyomi, Susanoo and Amaterasu's abilities and kill them in some fashion. Murakumo is currently wielded by Lambda-11, Mu-12 and Nu-13. Murakumo_NN.png 'Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem' The 11th Nox Nyctores, it was hidden in sight in space between Cauldron and Boundary. The main ability of Requiem is to create Phenomenon Intervention comparable to Master Unit in terms of scale. Capable of rewinding time and create the new world, Nine described it as a perfected system that can't be intervened by anyone else, not Amaterasu, not Takamagahara. Requiem is also capable of creating massive explosion that will atomize Earth and the Moon. This explosion's energy is around 7.54 zettatons. Minerva and Izanami is capable of creating this much energy as well. It can even create a time freeze barrier that's even capable of freezing those that are unaffected by the time manipulation of the cauldron Requiem was wielded by Nine the Phantom. Corpus_Sepulcro_Requiem.png 'Legacy Weapons' Legacy Weapons are weapons which were used in ancient times and have unknown origins. They have special properties and can't be mimicked by any technology of the modern era. Legacy Weapons have various negative side effects, such as gradual loss of soul and brainwashing the user. Outside of Take-Mikazuchi, which is now a Nox Nyctores, there are currently two Legacy Weapons that appeared in the main BlazBlue timeline. 'Signati Gladio Crystalis: Murakumo' A giant blade capable of cutting Union's crystal, which is impossible to break, in one single slash. It is also capable of storing seithr in its sheath and use it project energy. It is also seemingly break space when used at full power. According to the XBlaze timeline, sword is sentient and has the ability to choose its owner. If it feels it cannot trust someone, no force in the universe will allow that person to wield it. Murakumo is previously wielded by Touya Kagari and currently wielded by Es. Signati_Gladio_Crystalis_Murakumo.png 'Gallia Sphyras: Outseal' A Legacy Weapon replica created by Sector Seven. This replica is as strong as original counterpart. The main ability of Gallia is Immortal Breaker, a technique which can kill immortal beings instantly upon contact. It can kill Observers, undead, etc. It possesses manipulation of pain as well, as Meifang, who doesn't feel pain, felt it when pierced by Gallia and Mai's sensation of pain was nulled when she wielded the spear. It can also home in on the target, grant regeneration, nullification of certain abilities and projection of energy. It can only be wielded by the tuned user and no one else. Gallia is currently wielded by Mai Natsume. 'Izayoi' A very powerful weapon from the times of Prime Field War, it is used to combat against observers, such as The Origin. It is used as prototype of Nox Nyctores and currently in possession of Yayoi family, more specifically, Tsubaki Yayoi. Izayoi is known to have two forms. 'Sealed Weapon Izayoi' An Ars Armegis that is "shield" that protects the user from Phenomenon Intervention. It is an unreleased state of Izayoi. Resembling clothing, a sword and a book-like shield, it also has different form of wings made up from natural light. Izayoi is capable of absorbing and manipulating light and increase power of the user at exchange of user's "light" (sight). Continuous usage of this leads to the user's death. Izayoi is also capable of creating Eclipse Barrier, a pocket dimension outside of reality and send opponent there, trapping them forever. It is also capable of creating giant statue which user can control at will. It is capable of hiding the user and the Hierarchical City from even Takamagahara and Amaterasu, rending Phenomenon Intervention useless. It is also capable of protecting its user from Phenomenon Intervention and nullify it as well. It is also capable of nullifying technology by thought. Light created by Izayoi is natural light, as it is absorbed from its surroundings. Scientifically speaking, it is inhaling specific and sometimes all wavelength of electromagnetic spectrum, like a black hole, which it can't escape as stated by Kokonoe. It is shown in Continuum Shift, when Tsubaki absorbed radio signals of Tager, rendering it useless. Thus, Izayoi's attack speed is as fast as speed of light. Sealed_Weapon_Izayoi.jpg Sealed_Weapon_Izayoi_2.png 'Zero-Type Izayoi' A released form of Sealed Weapon Izayoi: Zero-Type Izayoi. It is shown to be an armor and pike made out of light. Izayoi's main ability is Immortal Breaker, an ability to kill immortals and kill anyone with one single attack by placing death inside opponent's mind and forcing them to recognize it. It can also erase existence with its strikes as well. It can also grant ability to fly, create various energy swords, teleport and transform. Zero_Type_Izayoi.png 'Doomsday' A catastrophic event created by Amaterasu during Prime Field War and Izanami, Takamagahara, Relius and Terumi in current timeline. It is an event when everything will return to seithr and all souls will return to Azure. It can only be created by users of large scale Phenomenon Intervention. The Chosen are unaffected by this process. All of the infinite possibilities and the timeline will be absorbed and destroyed, and the only place left will be the Embryo. The Embryo itself collapse soon and all that will be left is void. A space of absolutely nothing. Observers with sufficient enough power to recreate the world can rise from the void and recreate the new world according to Nine. This proves that all Phenomena Intervention users that have sufficient power can regenerate from collapse of infinite possibilities. Doomsday_The_Day_of_Reckoning.png 'Magic' Magic is one of the power system in BlazBlue universe. This power is directly connected to Azure and use their will to manipulate Mana. The people who use this power system are very rare after the events of the Dark War. Like Azure Grimoire and Nox Nyctores, Magic scars soul beyond recovery, even by large scale Phenomenon Intervention, as shown when Ragna's wounds did not heal, even by combined efforts of Takamagahara System and Izanami. Healing magic is very rare among the magic users, because of the fact that the user needs to have an ability to manipulate the flow of life to even have a chance to learn it. Healing magic is useless to wounds dealt by outside of Logic. Objects' affinity to magic amplify as they age, as seen in Clavis' sealing, which even a wood can seal Terumi, due to its affinity to magic. To become part of Ten Sages, one must need to Master both Magic and Alchemy. 'Alchemy' Alchemy is one of the power system of BlazBlue universe. Alchemy is very advanced form of science that can even be applied to metaphysical elements like souls. Like Sorcery, it can birth creatures. Unlike Magic, Alchemy didn't lose any numbers due to many scientists capable of using it, one of them being Arakune. It doesn't need mana or seithr, just knowledge of science, making it easier to learn than other power systems. With enough knowledge, user can even warp reality. To become part of Ten Sages, one must need to Master both Magic and Alchemy. Alchemy_BB.png 'Sorcery' One of the power system within BlazBlue universe. While this power system is almost non-existent in BlazBlue timeline (Only used by Nine), this is the main power system in XBlaze timeline. Sorcery is originally founded in ancient times, capable of manipulating seithr like Ars Magus before it even existed. The usage of this system is extremely rare due to the needing of inborn ability to manipulate seithr to even hope to learn it. Sorcery's incantation is very quick, usually only using a single word, and sometimes only needing hand motions. Usually, Sorcery can be used as manipulation of elements like fire and ice, though there are people who used the system to manipulate stuff such as gravity. It can also make people who are outside of Logic, as evidenced by existence of Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and Lycanthropes. One of the most critical weakness of Sorcery is that one must be able to learn what the thing is and how it functions in order to manipulate it. That is why manipulation of gravity using Sorcery was thought to be impossible, because no one truly know what gravity actually is. 'Ars Magus' One of the power system within BlazBlue universe. This is the main power system of BlazBlue timeline. Created by Nine during Dark War, it is the easiest power system out of the four. It is a system made out of modern science and Sorcery, it gives the user ability to manipulate seithr using a Grimoire for variety of effects. Ars Magus cannot be used to the people who has low score on Ars Magus Aptitude, a test which people take part in order to know how much are their affinity to Ars Magus. Ars Magus is even used on everyday life, such as controlling weather and reading books. If there's little seithr around the area, the formula used will not work. Armagus is a weapon made from seithr and Ars Armegis is an armor capable of utilizing Ars Magus. Both of these were created to combat the Black Beast. Usage of Ars Magus has variety of side effects, even more depending on what Grimoire the user is using. Examples are abnormalities in soul, emotional numbness, loss of senses and going mad. Of course, the user needs to be close to seithr in order to activate it which have a lot of negative side effects as well. Ars_Magus.png 'Logic' Logic is the absolute fundamentals of the world, basically rules of the universe. It originated from four elements of fire, water, earth and wind: also Two Great Origins, light and darkness. There are people who are outside of Logic, such as Ragna the Bloodedge, Rachel Alucard, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Amane Nishiki and various others. 'Grimoire' A Grimoire is an item used in both Ars Magus and Sorcery to manipulate seithr. Despite its name, Grimoire aren't books exactly, as it doesn't have fixed form. Literally anything can be Grimoire, be it a human, mirror, mist, liquid and even a talking sandpit. The power of a Grimoire is dependent of smelting process and all Ars Magus weapons have Grimoires. The strongest Grimoire currently is Azure Grimoire, wielded by Hazama and Ragna the Bloodedge. Grimoire_BB.png 'Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field' Artificial lifeforms created from seithr in order to reach the deepest part of the boundary. They didn't have souls and self-awareness at first, but after The Origin's contact with Amaterasu, every Prime Field gained consciousness. They were enemies against humanity during horrific Prime Field War. Every Prime Field is based off of The Origin, also known as Saya, sister of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi. Lambda-11, Mu-12 and Nu-13 are special Prime Fields due to them having Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. They are known as Murakumo Units. Mu-12, the best of them all, is called the Godkiller or Kusanagi. Boundary_Interface_Prime_Field_Device.png 'Prime Field War' An event that created huge mess in BlazBlue world orchestrated by Yūki Terumi. Humans discovered the Boundary and found empty Susanoo Unit inside. They learned the existence of the Sankishin and considered them Gods, though they learned that they can be controlled like an object later. With this knowledge, they created Takamagahara System, with intent of manipulating Sankishin to their will. However, the system was imperfect and incapable of manipulating the units due to it not having Azure. Humanity came up with many solutions, one of them being Prime Fields. When The Origin, first Prime Field, came in contact with Amaterasu, she gained Power of the Eye, soul and self-awareness, and so do her sisters. This frightened humanity, and tried to slaughter them all, which Prime Fields resisted as self-defense, starting Prime Field War. Though humanity had Izayoi by the advice of Clavis Alucard and superior numbers, the Prime Fields outclassed them on every other categories. With humanity at its limits, they created self-observing weapon of mass destruction: the original Black Beast. The Black Beast ended the world, but it was part of humanity's plan, as they got chance to get the power of Azure. But there was one single miscalculation. The Origin started to rebuild the world itself. Even after her sisters slaughtered and humanity's war, she still wished for human world. Due to this, Takamagahara couldn't intervene, due to them having same objective: a world which can humans live happily. The Origin created the Embryo from the Black Beast and caused Doomsday. Recreating the world with information of the old world and started the dream of the God, a Central Fiction. Prime_Field_War.png 'Dark War' An event that lead to many events within story mode of BlazBlue's C-Series. It is explored in BlazBlue: Phase Shift novels. The Black Beast, created from fusion of Nu-13 and Ragna in December 31, 2199, appeared from the Boundary to annihilate humanity on January 1, 2100. The effect were catastrophic, Japan was completely destroyed by nuclear weapons, seithr was spreaded around the world making living on low altitude impossible, and half of the world's population was killed. The Black Beast was incapacitated for a year by a man named Bloodedge, a time which humanity and people of Ishana prepared for the reappearance of the beast. Nine of the Ten Sages gathered the Six Heroes, consists of Nine herself, Jubei, Yūki Terumi, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Hakumen and Trinity Glassfille, and tried to teach humanity Sorcery but failed, so she created Ars Magus instead. With many battles and hardships, the Black Beast was finally defeated on January 1, 2110. But the death of the Black Beast spreaded even more seithr across the world, forcing people to live on the mountains, higher than the cloud layer. Dark_War_BB.png 'Sankishin' The original units, consist of three units found in the boundary. These objects are considered as Gods before because of their immense power. Sankishin.png 'Master Unit: Amaterasu' Having power of creation called Izanagi system, the user of this weapon can create Phenomenon Intervention on a massive scale. It is found deep within the boundary and can't be recognized except for the Successor of the Azure. Amaterasu is currently wielded by The Origin. Master_Unit_Amaterasu_BB.png 'Susanoo Unit' A bodyguard of Amaterasu, Susanoo is capable of slashing time, create light and most importantly, erase someone from the timeline. By utilizing technique called Time Killer, it is able to erase opponent's past, present and future at once without causing a paradox. The unit needs to house a soul to activate and has will of its own during Jin's transformation to Hakumen in Phase Shift. It was the original form of Yūki Terumi before the Prime Field War, and is currently wielded by Hakumen. Susano%_o_unit.png 'Tsukuyomi Unit' An unbreakable shield capable of blocking Phenomenon Intervention and protect time itself, no one in BlazBlue verse can penetrate Tsukuyomi's defenses. Capable of effortlessly blocking out Amaterasu and Take-Mikazuchi's attacks, it is also capable of blocking effects of Boundary as well. The user needs to chant in order to use this weapon. It is the only Sankishin to not have sentience. Tsukuyomi is currently wielded by Rachel Alucard. Tsukuyomi_Unit_BB.png 'Drive' The Drive is materialization of user's soul. Drive can be acquired by either having strong soul or get closer to Azure. The closer the user is to the Azure, the stronger the Drive is. Some creatures are Drives themselves, like Clavis Alucard and Izanami. A Drive consumes seithr and user's soul when running out of seithr. Drive can be taken away by torture. 'Power of Order' A force which balances the world and counter something that threatens it. It can manifest on people and objects. The more powerful the enemy is, the stronger the power grows. The Power of Order gives someone resistance to Phenomenon Intervention and Immortal Breaker and gives ability to nullify and observe someone as well. One must stay true to their conviction no matter what in order to gain this power. Noel is the only one who can nullify the Power of Order. Jin Kisaragi and Hakumen's Power of Order is a counter to the Black Beast and in turn, Ragna the Bloodedge. Celica's Power of Order is a counter to seithr, meaning she nullifies seithr with her presence. It is unknown what Makoto and Tsubaki's Power of Order stem from. The_Power_of_Order_BB.png 'Hihiirokane' A special metal protected by Jubei's clan and later Clavis, it is special metal that can interact with souls. It can shapeshift do different sizes by will of the user, and is one of the few weapons that can kill Terumi. Category:Blog posts